


to those who wait

by eururong



Series: 'put it in a song' verse [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cunnilingus, F/M, Het, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Squirting, but blink and you miss it squirting, fem!baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 07:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eururong/pseuds/eururong
Summary: Three dates in, and nothing. Baekhyun would have never considered herself some nymphomaniac or sex fiend, or anything of the sort, but the romance and sexual tension were getting to her and her self-confidence.





	to those who wait

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this was supposed to be the end of my nabisonyeo entry but i decided the story felt really good without it  
> but it's done it's sitting here and i feel like there's no point in keeping het sex to myself SOOOO  
> here you go i guess???
> 
> if you want to enjoy the original story without the sex i also 1000% encourage that

"This is our fourth date, and he still hasn't fucked me yet," Baekhyun whines, blowing at the drying nail polish on her left hand. Kyungsoo's face is somewhere between disgusted and disinterested. "At least when _we_ were dating I was getting dicked down on the regular.”

"Yeah, that was fun," Kyungsoo agrees without hesitation, changing the TV from the news to some action movie.

"Probably the only good thing about it," Baekhyun comments, just to be a little shit and because she's officially in a bad mood.

"Can't disagree.”

She reaches for the closest pillow to chuck at Kyungsoo's head but decides against it because she doesn't want her nails to smudge. The flinch Kyungsoo gave would have to be satisfaction enough. 

After three official dates - like dinner and a movie, pulling out chairs, bringing flowers dates - Chanyeol and Baekhyun still hadn't managed to do the deed. Baekhyun would have never considered herself some nymphomaniac or sex fiend, or anything of the sort, but the weeks of romance and sexual tension were getting to her and her self-confidence. 

Maybe she imagined all of the sexual tension. Maybe Chanyeol wasn't interested in her at all.

Flopping against the back of her sofa, Baekhyun lets her head loll onto Kyungsoo's shoulder. She looks up at him with a pout, shaking her bangs from her eyes.

"Kyungsoo, am I pretty?" She hopes it comes off as playful, just a little coy, but even she can hear the shakiness in her voice from insecurity.

Putting the remote down, Kyungsoo rests a hand on her knee and pokes her forehead. "Why are you asking me a dumb question like that?”

With a huff, Baekhyun replies, not even bothering to hide her uncertainty now, "Just answer me, please.”

"Yes," Kyungsoo's voice is resolute and firm, "You're very pretty, Baekhyun. The reason why you and Chanyeol haven't had sex yet is definitely not because you're ugly, so stop. He's probably just trying to be gentlemanly about it. Doesn't want you to think he's just a dick and ditch type.”

The twisting sensation in Baekhyun's stomach stops just a bit, enough for her to let out a little sigh.

"Try to put some moves on him tonight. Let him know you're ready.”

"Moves. Yes. Sexy. I can do sexy moves.”

Kyungsoo stands, looking down at her with a disbelieving expression. Baekhyun doesn't blame him. She doesn't think the word sexy has ever been used to describe her - ever.

"Let's finish getting you ready. I'm no Jongdae, but I can at least comb your hair for you while your nails dry.”

Baekhyun manages to change without destroying her manicure, letting Kyungsoo brush through her hair while she carefully applied some makeup. True to his word, he wasn't Jongdae, but the bun he managed to do at the base of Baekhyun's neck appeared to be messy in a fashionable way, so it worked out just fine.

"Did you..." Kyungsoo starts to ask before hesitating, and Baekhyun can see him shift his weight out of the corner of her eye, "Did you tell Chanyeol about... us?”

"I did," Baekhyun confirms, keeping her eyes on her feet where she’s putting on her shoes. She can practically hear Kyungsoo swallow, "I told him after our second date. He said he needed some time to think about it... which, y'know, I don't blame him. Dating a coworker who you still work with and consider to be one of your best friends. It's intimidating. But he decided he was okay with it.”

She stands and brushes off her bum, meets eyes with Kyungsoo and sees how guilty he looks. She smiles to reassure him, reaching out to pat his cheek the way she knows he hates. It works because the guilty look is replaced with a scowl as Kyungsoo slaps her hand away. Baekhyun laughs.

They decide that it's still probably for the best that Kyungsoo and Chanyeol don't meet face to face, especially not outside of Baekhyun's apartment. Instead, Kyungsoo agrees to hang behind in Baekhyun's apartment for a few extra minutes until she and Chanyeol are well on their way.

Fall is in full gear, and Baekhyun is glad she went with Kyungsoo's suggestion of a wool coat instead of a lighter jacket. She only waits for a few moments before Chanyeol jogs down the street, his unstyled hair soft and bouncing with every step. His smile is broad enough that Baekhyun could probably count every single one of his teeth.

He's out of breath when he reaches her, nose and cheeks red from the chilly air. "Sorry, did you wait long?" He asks as he reaches out to pull her hand into his own, pressing a quick kiss to the corner of her mouth.

"Nope, not long, don't worry," Baekhyun smiles, reaching up to smooth out his windswept hair. Chanyeol looks pleased with the contact, dimple in his cheek showing.

Chanyeol's eyes take Baekhyun by surprise every time they meet. The beautiful shade of brown, the natural way they sparkle, the way they look at everything like it's the greatest thing Chanyeol's ever seen. It's the way he's looking at her now - like he would never see anything as amazing ever again. She’s still not used to it, and finds her ears turning pink as she pulls on her bangs.

Hand in hand, they walk towards to a café. Inside, the café smells like warm coffee and cinnamon, the warm air heating Baekhyun's cold cheeks and fingers. She finds a table while Chanyeol orders, and he returns with two coffees and a large slice of cheesecake to share. They update each other on the past few days of work, both having been too busy to talk much outside of their short bus ride in their morning and good night texts.

They're not dating, not _officially_ anyway, but Baekhyun can't help but feel that Chanyeol is already hers. Her mind wanders to her worry from earlier, and she feels self-doubt creep up her neck at the thought that maybe Chanyeol didn't feel the same. Maybe Chanyeol was having doubts about her - or maybe he already had someone else that he was dating, and that's why he didn't want to sleep with her. The cheesecake feels like glue in her mouth.

"You okay?" Chanyeol asks, reaching out to brush some stray crumbs from the corner of her mouth. Baekhyun flushes and nods, taking a long drink of coffee to help wash down the cheesecake.

"Yep. I'm great. Awesome," She manages to choke out before giving Chanyeol a thumbs-up. She mentally slaps herself.

Chanyeol looks a bit relieved and asks, "Would you like to go to the park after this? We can walk around a bit.”

It’s practically empty when they arrive. Baekhyun sits on a swing, with Chanyeol next to her, and without any verbal agreement, the two of them start to compete with who can go higher. Chanyeol takes over quickly, his long legs giving him an advantage. He's high enough that Baekhyun's afraid he'll go over the top or fall out of his seat.

Eventually, they both tire, noses numb and running at the cold, settling for gently swinging.

“I thought you were gonna die,” Baekhyun laughs, looking over at Chanyeol.

“Me too,” He admits, rubbing a hand over his face, “My butt kept flying up off the seat. It was terrifying.”

“Should have just let me win,” Baekhyun sniffs, looking away and pretending to be annoyed. Chanyeol obviously knows she’s joking, with the way he chuckles and rises from his swing, moving behind her to push her lightly. 

“I’ll push you,” Chanyeol says lowly in her ear, and Baekhyun shivers slightly, but just enough for Chanyeol to catch, “I’ll push you high enough that you’ll fly to the moon.”

“You couldn’t even get me to Namsan Tower,” Baekhyun scoffs, and lightly elbows Chanyeol in the ribs, and he lets out an exaggerated whoosh of breath before going back to his swing, laughing. What an idiot. Baekhyun’s heart clenches in affection.

Chanyeol offers to cook dinner, and free food is something Baekhyun could never turn down. The heated floor in his apartment feels good under her feet, and Chanyeol pushes Baekhyun into a chair in the kitchen while he cooks. With her chin on her hand, Baekhyun watches him slice and chop with practiced ease, looking totally in his element. 

“Why are you so perfect?” Baekhyun sighs when Chanyeol places a bowl of oyakodon in front of her, followed by miso soup. Chanyeol laughs but it sounds embarrassed, and a little strained. 

He joins her with his food, sitting in the seat next to her instead of across from the table. 

“Not perfect, just have a few tricks up my sleeve.”

The oyakodon trick was a particularly tasty one. She tangles her legs with Chanyeol’s, humming in contentment as she eats. Chanyeol tells her more about a particularly big deal he and his coworker Sehun had been assigned, and how close they were to closing it. Baekhyun doesn’t understand much of what he’s talking about but is excited to see him so animated and passionate about his work. 

“Any new music covers planed?” She asks during a comfortable lull in the conversation, turning to look at the door of his studio.

“Not right now,” Chanyeol admits, “With work, I can’t think of anything. Maybe in a week or two. You up for it?”

“Always.”

When they finish, Baekhyun helps Chanyeol wash and dry the dishes. Afterwards, Chanyeol wraps a warm, damp hand around Baekhyun’s waist and presses her up against the counter, kissing her deeply. Baekhyun feels her knees grow weak, and is grateful that Chanyeol and the counter are keeping her upright. 

Chanyeol dominates the kiss easily - something Baekhyun had discovered the second time they kissed - sucking on Baekhyun’s tongue and drawing a moan from her. He nips at her lips when he pulls back, and Baekhyun can see a dark flash of lust in his eyes.

“Wanna watch a movie?” Chanyeol suggests, voice raspy.

“No.”

“No? O-okay…. I can walk you….”

“No,” Baekhyun asks breathlessly and thinks back to what she told Kyungsoo earlier. She was going to make sexy moves. She wraps her arms around Chanyeol’s neck and presses their bodies as close together as she can manage, looking up at Chanyeol through hooded eyes, “No, I don’t want you to walk me home, Chanyeol. I want _you_.”

 _Fuck_ , she felt so stupid saying it. But it must have worked because Chanyeol’s body gave a little jerk and Baekhyun could hear the click of his teeth when Chanyeol clenched his jaw. 

“Baekhyun, we don’t… we don’t have to. That’s not why I asked you over.”

Baekhyun huffs and feels just bold enough to slip her thigh between Chanyeol’s. “I know we don’t have to. But do you want to?”

Chanyeol lets their foreheads rest together before answering, “I do… But…”

“But nothing,” Baekhyun says quickly, relief flooding through her veins. It felt good to know that she was wanted, that Chanyeol did feel the same about her after all. “I want to, too. So….”

Her silent question is answered with Chanyeol’s lips on her own again. His tongue traces along the rides on the roof of her mouth before he went back and traced her lower lip to the corners of her lips. His hands, warm and large, rest on Baekhyun’s face, thumbs resting against her cheeks. 

When they part, Chanyeol is breathing heavily and steps back, pulling Baekhyun along by the waist. She follows him easily to his bedroom, neither of them bothering with the lights. Baekhyun sits on the edge of the bed, lets Chanyeol tower over her. He takes her face into his hands again and tilts it so he can look into her eyes.

“If you change your mind…” He whispers, face stony and serious. Baekhyun puts her hands on Chanyeol’s waist, lets them slip under his shirt to touch warm, soft skin. She knows her fingers are trembling, but that it’s in anticipation and not fear. Chanyeol sighs when Baekhyun skims across his abs, though it's barely audible. He moves forward between her legs, crowding her back on the bed and crawling on top of her. 

He's so much _bigger_ than her - Baekhyun feels herself throb when she's encased by Chanyeol’s legs and arms, warm and secure as Chanyeol pressed their lips together once again. Baekhyun lets herself relax into the kisses, sliding and twisting her fingers in Chanyeol’s hair. She’s rewarded with a low hum against her lips, which reverberates in both of their chests.

Chanyeol’s fingertips are warm and rough when they reach under Baekhyun’s shirt. It’s surprising enough that Baekhyun’s stomach jumps and she can’t help but giggle. The slide of Baekhyun’s shirt up her torso is slow and teasing. 

When she’s free of her shirt, Chanyeol removes his own as well, before indulging himself in running his hands along Baekhyun’s body. They leave blazing trails in their wake, the gentle touches enough to leave Baekhyun gasping and feeling her core pulse with want. 

“Fuck,” Chanyeol gasps before laughing incredulously, “You’re incredible. Why are you so perfect?”

Baekhyun laughs as well and lets her hands rest on Chanyeol’s shoulder blades as he kisses his way across her chest, rubbing his nose and lips across the hard nubs of her nipples over her bra. Back arching, Baekhyun debates on breaking down and just asking for it when Chanyeol reaches underneath her with one hand to the clasp of her bra.

“Can I?” He asks, nose right in her cleavage, drawing in deep breaths. She can only nod, not trusting her voice enough to answer him. Chanyeol gets her bra off on the first try, hands squeezing and kneading the soft flesh of her breasts. Baekhyun’s head is swimming - she’s glad that Chanyeol seems to be the type to take the initiative in bed. She’s content to lay back against Chanyeol’s silky soft sheets and let herself be satisfied.

Mouth moving down across her stomach, Chanyeol stops just above the waistband of Baekhyun’s jeans. He’s kneeling, hands warm on her thighs, and Baekhyun lets out the softest whimper at seeing him like this.

“Are you sure?” Chanyeol is so breathless Baekhyun almost doesn’t hear him, “I do really like you, but we don’t h- “

Slapping a hand over his mouth, Baekhyun cuts Chanyeol off before he can say any more unnecessary bullshit. He looks like he’s on the verge of terrified, probably scared that he’s just said something wrong.

“I’m sure. I like you too,” Baekhyun says matter-of-fact, trying to sound as reassuring as possible despite her arousal taking up most of her mind. Chanyeol’s eyes soften, and so Baekhyun takes her hand away. He immediately resumes, with a renewed vigor. The button to Baekhyun’s jeans is quickly popped, and they’re discarded in a pile on the floor. 

Lips against Baekhyun’s calf, Chanyeol kisses his way up to her inner thighs, letting his breath puff hot over her sex. Baekhyun bites on her lip to silence herself, and her fingers find their way to Chanyeol’s hair again. Chanyeol pulls her panties off, leaving them dangling around her right knee, before moving back into give Baekhyun what she wants.

His tongue is warm and slick as he licks along her outer and inner folds teasingly, moaning at the tightening of Baekhyun’s fingers in his hair. He laps at the wetness that’s already gathered at her entrance and hums at the rich taste. Baekhyun gasps and tries to control the twitches of her body at every contact of Chanyeol’s mouth against her sex - it’s been so long, _too long_ , since she’s had someone do this to her that she feels so incredibly oversensitive. Gently, Chanyeol traces his tongue up to her clit and circles it gently, a moan breaking free from Baekhyun.

He starts to work on her clit in earnest, switching between hard and gentle flicks, trying to gauge what Baekhyun enjoyed best. After a few minutes of experimentation, he finds the pressure and rhythm that works, and Baekhyun can feel the flush begin to spread over her face and neck as her core tightens. Chanyeol slips his middle finger inside her, just enough to give Baekhyun something to clench down on. 

Baekhyun gasps as her orgasm works over her quickly, barely simmering one moment and cresting the next. She can’t help when her thighs tighten around Chanyeol’s head as her orgasm washes over her, leaving her breathless and desperately clutching to strands of Chanyeol’s hair. 

Chanyeol pets at Baekhyun’s thighs as she comes down, letting his mouth lightly trail back and forth against the lips of her cunt. Rising to her elbows, Baekhyun looks down at Chanyeol between her legs, eyes pleased and mouth red and shiny.

“Good?” He asks, rising to his knees, the bulge in his pants large and unmistakable. Baekhyun pulses at the knowledge that pleasuring her turned on Chanyeol _that_ much.

“Good,” She answers, moving forward to palm at Chanyeol through his jeans. They don’t stay on for long, with Chanyeol shedding them quickly, breaths coming heavy. Baekhyun reaches through the opening in Chanyeol’s boxers to touch his cock, skin on skin, surprised by the length and girth. Chanyeol moans and jerks when Baekhyun begins to pump him slowly, gathering the bit of precum at the tip to help.

“We -“ Chanyeol begins to speak, but Baekhyun surges up and claims his lips with her own.

“You have condoms?” Her face flushes only slightly when she asks, and Chanyeol nods, moving off the bed to shed his boxers and reach inside his bedside table to pull out a box of condoms. Baekhyun notes with a bit of satisfaction that it’s unopened. There must be no one else.

Rolling the condom down his length, Chanyeol settles back between Baekhyun’s legs. He presses gentle kisses across her face as he teasingly traces the tip of his cock in the wetness gathered at Baekhyun’s entrance. Tilting her hips so that the tip of Chanyeol’s cock finally sinks inside her, Baekhyun and Chanyeol moan at nearly the same time. 

He sinks inside her inch by teasing inch until his hips are flush against Baekhyun’s. It feels so good to be so full of Chanyeol, warm and throbbing and huge inside her. Baekhyun lets her fingers trail up Chanyeol’s back, meeting his eyes. She feels as awestruck as Chanyeol looks, with his mouth wide and eyes shining. As he begins to rock shallowly, a small smile emerges and Baekhyun pulls him down by the back of his neck, lips meeting roughly. 

Chanyeol hooks his hands under Baekhyun’s knees, fingertips digging into the soft flesh of her thigh. The next second, Baekhyun is bent with her knees next to her shoulders. The burn in her legs is almost a distraction before Chanyeol thrusts again, hard, and -

“Oh my god!” Baekhyun cries as pleasure zips from her core all the way to her toes. Her hands fly up to grip the firm muscle of Chanyeol’s biceps. “ _Chanyeol_.”

Stilling completely, his eyes are wide with concern, “D-did I hurt you?”

“No,” Baekhyun whispers. She slides her hands up to rest on his shoulders, “No... it didn’t hurt.” 

It surprised her, it felt fucking _amazing_ , but it didn’t hurt. Baekhyun finds herself panting. 

Realization creeps into Chanyeol’s features, and his worried frown is replaced with a small smirk, dimple on display. He begins moving again, a slow but powerful slide out and in. Baekhyun’s breath catches in the back of her throat on every inhale, a small hiccup to punctuate each thrust. She can feel how warm her chest and neck are getting at the curl of pleasure building in her core. Chanyeol’s thrusts are faster and a bit harder now, and the steady rhythm of their slapping thighs begins to reach Baekhyun’s ears.

Baekhyun takes one hand from Chanyeol’s shoulder and places it over her mouth to muffle the whimpers that have started to escape her. Contrary to what many more than likely assumed about her, Baekhyun wasn’t loud in the bedroom. Quite honestly, she was mortified by the noises coming out of her, completely out of her control, but every deep thrust from Chanyeol brought pleasure sharp enough to make her toes curl and thighs quake.

Chanyeol takes her hand from her mouth and places it on the back of her thigh before repeating the action with the other. She’s holding herself open for him, and Baekhyun's head reels with embarrassment and arousal. 

Chanyeol brings his right hand to his mouth, sucking on his thumb. The moan drawn from her at the image is thick but turns into a high-pitched squeak when Chanyeol swirls the pad of his thumb around her swollen clit.

She can’t hide her face in her hands, so Baekhyun turns to press it into the pillow, letting her hair cover the rest of her face. Her brain to mouth filter has broken down, a mix of Chanyeol's name and moans for more escaping her before she can think. Chanyeol noses along her neck, leaving wet, open-mouthed kisses as his makes his way down to suck a pert nipple between his lips. 

“C-Chanyeol,” Baekhyun breathes, feels desperate tears building in her eyes, “Please. Don’t stop.”

Chanyeol pulls back just enough to pull his teeth along her nipple, the sharp sting causing Baekhyun to flinch and cry out. Nose resting in the valley between her breasts, Chanyeol’s breath turns her skin damp. “Are you close?” He asks. Baekhyun nods frantically, and Chanyeol reaches up with one hand to push away her hair, “Please let me see you.”

 _Well then_. Lower lip pulled between her teeth; she turns her face from the pillow to look at Chanyeol. His mouth agape, Chanyeol looks fucked out and enraptured with Baekhyun, eyes dark and heavy as they roam her face and body. His thumb moves faster over her clit, hips working harder. Baekhyun’s back arches and bows off the bed.

The pressure inside her is building, and it’s so different from the way she usually comes from just someone’s fingers or mouth on her clit. It’s sharp and sudden, pulling tighter and tighter. Her thighs are shaking uncontrollably, breath sporadic and desperate. She actually feels as if her heart could stop.

Chanyeol’s forefinger joins the fight, rolling and pinching with his thumb just enough to finally tip Baekhyun over the edge. She’s coming with a high-pitched wail unlike one she’s ever made before, closer to a scream than a cry. And her whole body is shaking, convulsing with the force of her orgasm. She lets go of her legs so she can reach out to Chanyeol and cling to his arms and shoulders as her pussy clenches around him. Chanyeol moans and works her through it as best he can, clearly fighting off his orgasm. 

Throughout it, Chanyeol’s eyes never stray from Baekhyun’s, looking awestruck and Baekhyun is too far gone even to feel an inkling of embarrassment. 

It seems like Baekhyun’s orgasm goes on forever, and when she finally comes down, she’s completely boneless, barely enough energy to push Chanyeol’s hand away from her tender clit. She lets her legs move to wrap around Chanyeol’s waist, his hands underneath her thighs to support their near dead weight.

“Fuck, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol rests his head in the crook of her neck, “You’re so beautiful.”

He sounds so damn earnest, and Baekhyun laughs incredulously as his pace quickens. How did she ever doubt this man wanted her? Hips faster and more erratic, Baekhyun knows Chanyeol is close to coming. Finally, with a small cry, Chanyeol stills inside her, cock twitching as he empties himself. 

Chanyeol lets himself become a dead weight for just a few moments before pressing a sweet kiss to Baekhyun’s neck before he pulls himself back. He runs his hands over Baekhyun’s body, squeezing her breasts for a fleeting second before pulling his cock from inside her. Baekhyun can see Chanyeol’s groin, and the tops of his thighs are wet with her slick, belatedly realizing she can feel it coating the inside of her thighs as well. 

“What the…” Baekhyun mutters, beginning to feel embarrassment creep in through the post-orgasmic haze, moving herself up on the bed to look down at the wet spot on the sheets. Chanyeol comes back from throwing away the condom, box of tissues in hand. Placing them on the nightstand, he leans down and kisses at the soft skin of Baekhyun’s stomach.

“Something wrong?” He murmurs, lips making their way up to her chest.

Baekhyun is still struggling to find words, so she gestures downwards and mutters, “….the mess. Sorry.”

With a few tissues in hand, Chanyeol begins to wipe at the wetness on her thighs and between her legs with a fond look on his face. Baekhyun’s cheeks are red, no doubt, but despite it, she can’t manage to look away. 

“So, you’re not always like that?” Chanyeol smirks when he tosses the tissues, joining Baekhyun on the bed and maneuvering her away from the wet spot.

“Don’t get too cocky.” It doesn’t come out as aggravated as Baekhyun would like, too enamored with Chanyeol, who had been a perfect gentleman for so long, had made her come twice in an hour, who didn’t even care that she apparently had this new-found ability. She slaps his shoulder to make up for it. 

Baekhyun finds herself tucked against Chanyeol’s chest, her face in her hair and a blanket around them. “I’ll keep it in mind.”

It would be easy, to let sleep take her, with how floaty and spent she feels. But she wants to savor this moment for just a little longer, wants to hear Chanyeol’s heartbeat for just a second more. She forces herself to stay awake, hands sliding over the smooth skin of Chanyeol’s torso as his breathing evens and slows. His arms grow heavy around her, and Baekhyun knows he’s fast asleep. 

Maybe they weren’t quite official just yet, but with Chanyeol’s arms around her, Baekhyun’s chest is tight with happiness. With a soft smile on her face, she lets sleep take her too.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> find me on twitter @ moshimoshh


End file.
